One Shots and Drabbles
by PeaceLoveAndPizza
Summary: Various oneshots and drabbles all turtles related. Prepare for many different ships, themes, and fun!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Donnie and Karai one shot I wrote! Just kinda set in its own world where they're obviously friends haha. I picture Karai and Donnie having a flirty friendship but they both know they'd never do anything about it but if you wanna take this as full on donarai be my guest!**

Karai and Donnie sat together on the couch; her legs across his lap as he stared at his Kindle in his hands. Karai looked at him with a bored expression as she let out a long, aggressive sigh which caused Donnie to roll his eyes; not even looking up from what he was reading.

"What are ya reading?" Karai asked, obviously not really interested just trying to cure her boredom.

"You couldn't even begin to understand." Donnie said in a monotone sound.

"Try me." Karai said fiestily, tensing up her body slightly. Donnie huffed and looked her in the eyes, dropping his hand to hold his Kindle in his lap.

"Amebiasis." He stated. Karai's eyes widen at the sound of his words and Donnie laughed inside... He knew her too well.

"What in the world is that?" Karai exclaimed in confusement. Donnie sighed.

"It's an intestinal illness caused by a microscopic parasite called- You know what never mind you're not interested, don't even pretend." Donnie spoke and then turned to look at his Kindle again. Karai looked down and nodded. He was right, she had no interest in what he was saying. In fact, for the few seconds he was talking about it she had completely zoned out. She looked up at Donnie and smirked.

"Well look at us. Just you and me." Karai said softly.

"Yup." Donnie said deadpan. He was used to her acting weird like this and pointing random things out for no reason.

"On a _loveseat._" Karai spoke lowering her voice. Donnie immediately put the device down and looked at her.

"What are you getting at?" Donnie asked slightly concerned.

"Oh nothing. Just you know-" she began to scoot closer to him, "making observations."

"Uh yeah." Donnie said speaking unsteadily.

"Oh come on Donnie you know you like me." Karai scooched up into him. Donnie looked down at her, cocking one eyebrow up. She was a little taller than April, but still tiny compared to him.

"Heh. You're funny." Donnie said, nudging his shoulder out at her.

"Would you say I'm... hot?" Karai spoke and licked her lips in a joking manner of course. Donnie knew she was joking, but he knew her question was 100% genuine and he wasn't sure what to say.

"I mean you're nice to look at." Donnie said looking forward and shrugging his shoulder as he spoke. Karai nudged him and looked down at her.

"Those are the same words you would use to describe a painting Donnie. Really? I'm as pretty as a painting to you?" She said with a hurt expression on her face. Donnie took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Alright fine you know what yes. I do think you are hot Karai." Donnie said, giving in. "You're very cute." He said sweetly as he bopped her nose. She squinched up her face as she always does when someone does that.

"Aw thanks Donnie." Karai leaned into his chest and Donnie put his arm around her.

"I think you're nice to look at." She said lovingly and Donnie slightly hit her head and she giggled.

"Oh shut up." Donnie laughed.

"Sorry handsome." Karai joked, hugging him from the side.

"It's cool." Donnie said softly. "Pretty lady." He winked at her and then leaned his head on hers and he picked up his kindle and started reading again.


	2. From Loss Comes Love

**This scene just came to me and I had to write it down. Had lots of Karai/Shredder feels man haha**

Karai stood still, her black kimono draping across the grass, as she looked down to the ground. The tears welled up in her eyes but were too afraid to fall down. She stared intensely where her whole world lay hidden underneath the grass and dirt.

He had been cremated and buried in the back yard of their old home where she had grown up. Not much had been placed at the memorial site: just his helmet, a black rose, and a small cement plaque with the name 'Oroku Saki' painted on in red. She had held a funeral service for him but she was the only one to attend.

She had cried before, of course she did. But she couldn't let herself do it in front of him. Her father had always told her to remain strong no matter what. Even though he was simply ashes now, she felt his presence her and it felt wrong to cry.

A cold breeze blew through her kimono and her hair blew forward towards the grave. She closed her eyes and let the breeze consume her. Grief was a horrible emotion, one she didn't like to deal with too often. She knew death was inevitable and she was surrounded by it her whole life, but never like this. Karai had brough death upon so many people, but they were people she had no emotional bond to. This was the first time she truly got to experience the horrible part of death. The feelings of loss, sadness, anger. Her heart ached for Saki to come back. Her mind screamed how it wasn't fair for this to happen. Her body felt weaker and more tired out. Her soul didn't know who or what it belonged to anymore. She didn't like this feeling of being lost. She didn't know what to do or who to talk to. No one cared, obviously, or they would've come to the funeral. She was all alone in the world. She always thought she would love to be alone, but now that her wish has been granted upon her, she hated it. She opened her eyes and breathed slowly, relaxing her mind before her emotions got the best of her. She heard a noise behind her.

"Come out. I know your there." She spoke sternly, then looked back to see who was there.

Leonardo emerged from out of the shadows, dressed in a black suit. His mask was off and he held a sword in his hand. She looked at him in shock.

"Why are you here?" She questioned, almost with anger.

"I wanted to pay my respects. He wasn't the nicest man but he deserves some honor." Leo spoke softly. "I hope you don't mind my being here. That was a beautiful service. Your eulogy was very well written. It brought tears to my-" before he could finish Karai ran over and wrapped her arms around Leo. He smiled softly and his large arms swallowed her as he returned the hug, rubbing his hand lightly up and down her back. Her head rested right where his plastron met his shoulder.

"I know it's hard. You can cry if you need to." Leo whispered into her ear. She silently shook her head no before breaking away and taking another deep breath. She smiled softly, one of the most genuine smiles he had ever received from her. She nodded her head lightly and Leo knew that meant 'thank you'.

"What is it you have there?" She asked, her voice no long cold and angry. It was now soft, dressed with sadness and vulnerability; it was so different from her. Leo could tell she was hurting badly.

"A gift I guess." Leo spoke calmly, looking down at the sword. "I don't know I thought it might be nice to place at the memorial. I engraved the word _love _into it. It reminded me of him since all of his actions were from his love for Tang Shen... and you." He spoke with awkwardness. He wasn't sure Karai would like the sword or his choice of words. She stared at him blankly as he spoke but when he said 'and you' her face immediately lit up and it made him smile. "Here." He handed the sword to her, looking down at the ground instead of at her.

"It's wonderful." She said uncharacteristically sweetly. "I can tell you put much thought into it. That was very kind of you." Leo nodded with a smile. She knelt down and gently placed the sword by the grave and stood up again, facing the grave once more. Leo walked up slowly and stood next to her; looking down at the memorial.

"What's the meaning of the black rose?" He asked in genuine curiosity. She began to smile to herself as the memories filled her mind.

"Every year on my birthday I would wake up with a black rose on my bed. I knew it was from him but he never mentioned it. He didn't want me to say anything about it. He never liked when I would make a big deal of things. So I would silently thank him. I never spoke a word but somehow I knew he heard me. I pressed all the roses. I have a book in my room with them in it. I caught him looking at the book one day and he smiled as he looked at it. It was the only time I had ever seen him smile." She looked off into the distance as she spoke, a saddened smile on her face the whole time. Leo admired her face as she spoke, letting the words sink in to his brain; her beauty encasing his heart. "That one on the grave was the last one he gave me."

"That's beautiful. He really did love you so much." Leo said and he carefully placed his arm around her waist. Watching her movements to make sure she would allow him.

"Yes and I did too." She looked down at the ground, the tears about to fall. She immediately picked her head up and Leo watched in sadness as her face stiffened up to stop them from coming. He wished she would just cry, but he wasn't going to force her to do anything. "But we must not live in the past. He's gone, there's nothing we can do to change that."

"No there isn't." He said solemnly. "But we must take the time to let ourselves hurt and then accept what's happened or else we will never heal."

She looked over to Leo, her eyes red and puffy, screaming to let the tears out. He looked at her seriously and watched a single tear escape her cheek. Neither one said a word as they hugged once more, this one wasn't as comforting as the last. He felt so much emotions come from her body as she silently cried in his arms. He felt his chest get wet with her tears filled with anger, fear, sadness, and love. He didn't know what to say so he didn't speak. Instead he began to hum softly as she let her emotions come out.

She slowly let go of him and wiped her eyes were the backs of her hands, shaking her head in disappointment at herself.

"It's ok." Leo put his arm around her again, rubbing her shoulder with his hand. She let her head lean on his shoulder. "We all are allowed to feel Karai. Don't forget that."

"Thanks." She said quietly. One of the only thank yous he had ever recieved from her. He smiled as his head and softly kissed the top of her head.

"He's in a better place now." Leo said soothingly.

"He's probably burning in Hell the bastard." Karai said, her voice returning to it's usual tone; sarcasm and cockiness dripping from it. Leo laughed at the incredibly morbid joke. Her face remained grim as she spoke but soon it was taken over by the sound of her giggles.

"I cannot believe you just said that." Leo said through laughter and she smiled at him.

"Want some food?" Karai asked softly, putting towards the house.

"Sure." Leo smiled and followed her towards the house, her hand held firmly in his.

Karai realized then she wasn't alone. Leonardo had travelled across the world, most likely against his family's wishes, to be with her; to help her. She had lost her father, the only person she had ever loved. But when she held Leo's hand something told her it was always meant to be there. When she touched his skin, this feeling was sent through her body, enveloping her and granting her happiness. She lost love to gain more. A different kind of love. One that she swore she would not lose.

As she looked at Leonardo she smiled and realized then that he was her world and she wasn't never going to let him go.


End file.
